This invention relates generally to an improved spectacle lens for a person who has had his eye lens removed, and specifically to an improved spectacle lens and lens blank which improves the vision of one having aphakia. In the past, many different types of aphakia lenses have been shown which have all tried to correct for sagital and tangential errors to eliminate spherical aberration and astigmatic errors inherent in a lens. Although many of these lenses of the prior art have provided for a technically correct lens surface which reduces tagential and sagital errors, the Applicant has discovered that the vision of a patient having aphakia can be materially improved without being overly concerned with the sagital and tagential error corrections in the outer surface areas of the lens but by providing a uniform diopter gradient from the central vision area edge to the outer circumference of the lens, the diopter gradient reducing the pin cushion effect which causes instability while walking in many patients having aphakia. Further, through the use of the instant invention, the patient can be taught to move his head rather than his eyes such that through head movement the patient will be able to use the central vision area and the peripheral areas provided by the instant invention. Many of the lenses in the prior art have attempted to technically correct the outer areas beyond the center vision areas so that the wearer may rotate his eyes and his vision would not be substantially distorted. However, this attempt to correct the outer areas resulted in a lens which provides a great peripheral distortion to the wearer and thus oftentimes causes the wearer to be disoriented because of the distortion he observes in the outer peripheral area. This is because in the prior art lenses the outer areas were over powered (increased magnification) which resulted in the distortion. The instant invention provides a diopter reduction significant in the outer peripheral area of the lens to reduce and eliminate peripheral vision distortion in a patient having aphakia while he is observing through the center vision and increases the angular peripheral vision available to the patient. If the patient should move his eyes to look away from the central vision area of the lens, he will then observe distortion which teaches the wearer or the patient to use his head so that rather than attempt to look and move the eyes away from the central vision portion of the lens to the side areas directly, he will rotate his head such that he is still looking directly through the central vision area when he is looking at an object. The instant invention has an excessive amount of asphericity which will also serve to reduce the ring scotoma size by 50%. This makes side vision more reliable for aphakic patients. A lens in accordance with the instant invention may be molded as a blank with the interior surface having the diopter gradient of the instant invention while for individuals the posterior surface can be ground to the patient's prescription.